My cursed twin sister
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Percy Jackson wants nothing more than to have his twin sister, Angelina,back. Angelina misses brother more than anything. They're both angry at Hades. Angelina hates her life, she lives in the Underworld cursed and depressed; Percy thinks of Angelina everyday. So what happens when they're reunited? Are they the same people they were when they last saw each other six years ago?
1. Prolugue

**Hey this is my first fanfic sorry if it sucks.I'm fine with criticism but please don't just say 'I hate this story.' Sorry if the characters aren't perfect but it's hard to get their personalities you enjoy!**

Prologue

Percy's P.O.V.

Grover,Angelina and I were sitting in our dorm at Yancy Academy when all of a sudden there's a blinding light and right in front of us is the god of death. Angelina and I had just fought a Fury the day before, but this was even more scary somehow.

"Lord Hades, what are you doing here?"Grover asked. Me and Angelina just looked at each other confused. Did he just say Lord Hades?

"I want Angelina. She is going to tell me where it is and until she does,I swear on the River Styx I'm going to keep her in the Underworld,cursed, unless someone breaks the curse then I'll let her go."

"And how do I break the curse?"Angelina asked.

"Someone has to tell you three certain words and mean them-simple words,yet very powerful.I'll be back in five minutes to take you to the Underworld,so say your goodbyes now."And with that he was gone. We said goodbye and hugged and all that,then _he_ came back.

But right before they left Angelina said,"Percy,Grover!"We looked at her. She whispered"I love you."

Then she was gone. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I would miss my twin sister. But I guess it was time to face facts;I was alone.

~...Or so I thought...~

**So there's the first chapter,I'll update as soon as I can review!**


	2. Life is so unfair

**O.K. I'm saying this once and only once: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO. In my story the HOO series hasn't happened but I might put Jason,Piper,Leo,Hazel and Frank in it so just pretend they're new campers that came after the war. the prologue was before Percy went to Camp Half Blood and now it's after the Titan war. **

Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

_I was tied down to the bed,it was dark but I could see. Gabe was cutting her back with a sharpened knife. I could hear her screams and I wanted to help her but I couldn't move. After what seemed like hours he left. I struggled out of my ropes and and ran over to her. He had written a word on her back. I couldn't believe he did that to her. Gabe had written-_

I wake up panting and thinking her name.

Angelina. My cursed twin sister. I hope she's okay,I really miss her. Everyday I hear her voice calling. Calling my name and I always wait for her to appear next to she never does. That just makes me more upset.

I hear the conch horn and head to the dining pavilion. I walk to my table and sit down. I'm always so lonely here since I have no siblings that come to camp other than Tyson,but most of the time he's at dad's sea palace. Grover came and sat next to me.

"You shouldn't think about her so much, if it makes you depressed."he said.

"I know but she's my sister what am I supposed to do, forget about her?"

"Hey I miss her too and before you know it we'll all be together again. What you _should_ be worried about is how you're going to win capture the flag tonight."We stand up and make our sacrifice to the gods.

Grover digs right in eating his food _and_ silverware, but I don't eat anything. I keep scooping up a little cereal,then dumping back in the bowl.

After a while I just push my bowl away. I can feel Chiron staring at the back of my head but ignore it.

He stamps his hoof and everyone stops talking and looks at him.

"I know that we usually play capture the flag on Fridays but today we are making an exception,"Chiron announces. Everyone groans,we all love capture the flag,but I'm interested to know what we're doing instead.

"Today we're going to the Underworld and before you all get mad it's the gods' orders, not mine. We will be leaving in one hour."After he says that everyone runs off to their cabins. Chiron grabs my arm and says,"Percy may I talk to you for a moment?"I nod and tell Grover he can go.

"This is about Angelina isn't it?"I ask.

"Percy, you've been different lately . You're always sad, you barely talk to anyone other than Grover and Annabeth and occasionally Thalia and Nico when they're at Camp, and you haven't been eating."

"It's harder than you think I mean I've always missed her but since the war it's been worse. I haven't had any quests or things that take up most of my time and whenever I have free time I think about her. And now that I might get to see her again...well I don't know what to think.I'm excited, but I'll be more upset by the time I leave."

"I understand and if you prefer not to go, you can stay here.I'll explain it to the gods.''

"It's fine, I'll go. why do the gods want us to go anyway?"

"You _really _think I'm going to tell you that?"he asked.

I just grinned and walked away.

Angelina's P.O.V

I slammed my door right in Nico's face. He just told me that Camp Half Blood are coming to visit _today_.I don't want anyone to see me like this,especially my brother. I'm sure all the Aphrodite girls will want my closet,every boy will stare at me and my brother will try to make me feel better about the whole situation. I look in the mirror,today I'm wearing a light turquoise strapless dress with sequins at the top,my makeup as usual is perfect, my hair is perfectly straight and I'm in high heels. Gods what did I do to deserve this?I'd much rather be in black jeans,a t-shirt and knee high boots.

~Life is so unfair~

**So there's the chapter and I know Percy's not in character and please let me know if you want me to keep him depressed or go back to normal. Also do you want Percy and Angelina to talk in the next chapter(s) cause I was thinking about keeping them apart.**


	3. We go on a field trip

**O.K so a couple people asked me to do an AngelinaxNico pairing(including my sister on **_**my**_** account) so I decided I will. Percy might be depressed or a little off in this chapter cause I'm just wingin' !**

**We go on a field trip**

Percy's P.O.V

"Wow,this is so creepy!"someone exclaimes.

Let me explain, we just walked into the Underworld and everyone is a little scared. Except those of us who have been here before,which now that I think of it isn't very many people. So I'm just walking along when all of a sudden when we walk in the Thone Room and I walk into an invisible wall. And it hurt!

"Stupid invisible wall",I yell and glare at it,or where I think it is,accusingly.

Hades chuckled,"I probably should have warned you about the forcefield,Percy.I bet Angelina did the same thing." Then all we heard was someone yell a few swear words in Finnish. Did I mention she speaks Finnish?Anyway about twenty seconds after that a mirror comes flying out of nowhere and hits Lacy in the head.

"ow!"Then Nico appears,O.K. This is just getting weird.

"Angelina says sorry for hitting you and- you're an Aphrodite girl aren't you?"Nico says/asks.

Lacy nods,"How'd you know?"

"Oh,you know. Anyway you can keep the mirror."

Lacy squeals,"Really,Thanks!"

"Wait who's Angelina?"Travis and Connor ask.

"Oh you know just a girl."Nico says nervously.I don't blame him for being nervous, Angelina is _scary!_

They eye him suspiciously.

"So I think I'll go now" and Nico leaves as quickly as he appeared.

"Well that was odd",Katie comments.

"Yeah well I think I'm going to go somewhere else now",I say and walk out of the room.

Angelina's P.O.V

I'm just walking along when all of a sudden I walk into a forcefield.

I yell"ow,stupid forcefield!"

Nico walks up to me and asks me what happened. In return I curse a few times in Finnish. Then I remember that every time I swear I get more makeup or something. Gods I hate this curse! Anyway I grab a mirror, look at myself and see I'm now even prettier. Then I realize something,why do I have a mirror? I hate looking at my reflection, so why have I been carrying it around with me? I decide to do what I always do if I have something I don't want. I toss it to the side, it actually works pretty well.

"Nico if that hits someone go tell them I'm sorry"I say walking away."And don't bother bringing the mirror back."

"Yes ma'am"he says and rushes off. I smile to myself, the one good thing about this curse is that I can disintegrate people with my eyes when I'm angry.

~...I guess my life isn't terrible...~

* * *

**So what'd you think? Feel free to give me suggestions and do you like having Angelina's P.O.V in each chapter? Let me know in a review or private message me! **


	4. Bad memories

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated I've been pretty busy lately. I couldn't decide what to do for this chapter so I thought I'd do a chapter of Angelina and Percy's past. I'm going to do a few of their memories in no ones P.O.V and I might mention the memories in later chapters. Enjoy!**

**Bad Memories**

Percy and Angelina are 8 years old in this memory:

Percy and Angelina wake up tied down to their beds,bleeding in more places than imaginable. They struggled out of their ropes(they had found a trick to get out) and got out of bed.

"Are you all right?"they asked each other at the same time.

"I'm fine just need to disinfect my cuts",Percy said.

"O.K. Same know we should _really _get a first-aid kit in here" Angelina replied.

"That would be the school has one"

"Well then let's go to school"

Five minutes later they were ready to go to school,after grabbing their backpacks, getting changed and stopping _most_ of the bleeding (not necessairly in that order). Then they walked to the window, Percy climbed out first grabbing the pole and sliding down. Angelina was sitting on the window ledge about to grab the pole, when Gabe stormed in and yelled "Where do you think you're going?"Angelina was so surprised that she fell out of the window and onto the sidewalk was knocked unconcious and had a sprained wrist,a broked leg, a twisted foot and a concussion. It was one of the worst days of her life.

* * *

They're 9 years old in this memory:

"Come on Percy we have to get home" Angelina yelled to Percy running along the sidewalk.

"I'm going as fast as I can,you think I _want_ Gabe to hurt me?"They arrived at the appartement building and stopped in front of their door.

"Well we're here"Percy stated.

"Yep" Angelina replied.

"Guess we should walk in and just get this over with"

"Let's go"They opened the door and Gabe was right in front of them, holding a whip.

"You're late"he growled."I'm going to start with you"he said turning to Percy. He started to hit Percy's back and was about to hit his lower back(where his Achilles heel is now)when Angelina, who had been watching through her fingers, stepped in front of Percy.

"Don't hurt him"she said confidently, Gabe,who had the whip raised, slashed her across the face from the top left side of her face,over her left eye and her lip, to the right side of her screamed and fell to the ground,Percy kneeled down next to her and Gabe hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious.

* * *

Percy and Angelina are 10 years old and at boarding school in this memory:

"Percy I dare you to kiss Angelina on the lips"Percy lookeed down at himself he couldn't chicken out of this dare, he only had his boxers on and he _did not _want to go nude.

"Umm... O.K. I guess"he looked at Angelina with an apologetic face and leaned in and kissed her. It would have been bad considering Gabe used to rape them, but it was terrible because Percy had just thrown up and Angelina's mouth was bleeding. When they pulled back, they both ran off to throw up in the never returned to the game.

5 minutes after they were done throwing up they went to Percy's room to talk.

"You know Gabe ruined us, right?"Angelina said.

"At this point I'm ready to kill myself," Percy replied.

"Why couldn't we have had a normal childhood?"Angelina demanded."Why did mom have to marry that good for nothing Smelly Gabe?"Then Angelina did the most surprising thing of all;she burst into tears something she hadn't done for years.

"What if she did it because she hates us or what if it was because dad left?"Angelina sobbed."I HATE DAD! I HATE HIM FOR LEAVING AND GETTING US STUCK WITH SMELLY GABE! I HATE HIM FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH MOM AND HAVING US! I HATE HIM FOR NOT STAYING UNTIL WE WERE BORN AND FOR NOT WATCHING OVER US! I HATE HIM! she finished her rant and said quietly,"I hate dad"Then she ran out of the room leaving behind a stunned Percy.

* * *

**So how was it?Did you love it or hate it?Let me know in a review and feel free to give some suggestions! 'Til next time**

**-percabethlives4ever**


	5. I'm almost free

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I really don't know where I'm going with this story so suggestions are always welcome. So here's chapter 4, Enjoy!**

**I'm almost free**

Percy's P.O.V 

After I left the throne room I walked around randomly and walked into Nico. Literally.

"Owww. Watch where you're going!Oh, hi Percy" Nico said.

"Hey Nico, what's up?"

"Not much, although your sister's is getting more and more scary every day."

"That's Angelina for you."

Nico smiled."Ohhh yeah"Then Bianca walked up to us.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"H-h-hey B-B-Bianca"I manage to get out. Gods is this what guilt feels like? I hate these feelings. Nico rolls his eyes at me."We're just talking about how scary Angelina can be."

Bianca nodded"Cool,but she's not that scary"

"She has eyes that can disintegrate you!" Nico protested.

Bianca shrugged"So?"

Nico's P.O.V

"So?" SO?What is NOT scary about Angelina? She can easily kill anyone who angers her, other than immortals and Percy(long story) and she has that aura of confidence around her, which isn't very common for people who live in the Underworld.

"Earth to Nico!"Percy said loudly while waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry what?"I was so lost in thought I hadn't heard him.

"I asked you if you know when she'll be out here for good"

"I don't think Hades has an idea of when, but when you die he'll let her out"

"O.K. well what about the forcefield?"

"He's getting rid of that soon, the gods said he was being too mean to you and Angelina"Bianca answered.

"Awesome maybe she can come back to camp with us."Percy said.

"Great now you've ruined the surprise."I grinned like a maniac.

Angelina's P.O.V.

We walked into Camp Half Blood. This place is _amazing, _has everything you could ever imagine!

"Angelina,"Chiron said putting a hand on my shoulder,"Welcome to your new home."I grinned madly.

Home...I like the sound of that. I've never had a real home, somewhere I can feel safe and somewhere I can be myself, not hate my life.

Now I have that.

~Soon,I'll be free~

**Sorry it's short but I couldn't think of anything to write. I already have the ending planned out but this is probably going to be a pretty long story. I'll update once I get, let's say,5 next time!**

**-Percabethlives4ever**


	6. The Olympians play a game

**Thanks to those who reviewed and how are you liking this story? Please review and enjoy!**

The Olympians play a game

Percy's P.O.V.

"Angelina,are you sure you should be bending that way?"It's been a few days since Angelina came to camp and I have to admit it's a lot more fun with her around.

"Percy it's fine I've always been this flexible"

"If you're sure..."although I was uncertain.

All of a sudden Apollo showed up,"Hello!Angelina it's not natural that you're body's bending that way"I look over and see she's in a different position (**I'll let you use your imagination to think of what she's doing).**

"Guys it's doesn't hurt and I've been doing these streches for years."

"Okay but you might break a bone. Or five"Apollo said. Angelina just shrugged.

"Apollo what are you doing here?",I asked partly cause I was curious,partly cause I wanted to change the subject.

"Oh right!I came to tell you the gods want to see you in the Throne Room in",he checked his watch, "one minute".

"Wait isn't that Hermes job?"I asked him.

"Yeah,but he's telling the Athena cabin and the Aphrodite cabin",Apollo answered.

"Okay",Angelina said standing up,"we'll shadow travel there once I get a shirt on."she said once she realized she only had a sports bra and short shorts pulled on a red strapless shirt and grabbed my of a sudden we were shadow travelling and then we were standing in front of all the Olympians.

* * *

On Olympus earlier that day

"Hey guys!"Apollo yelled for the tenth time."I'm bored."

"All right,why don't we do something,so Apollo will SHUT UP!"Hades said/yelled.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?"Demeter suggested.

**5 minutes later**

"Poseidon truth or dare?"Ares asked.

"Dare",Poseidon said confidently.

"I dare you to...switch two kids with Athena and Aphrodite for a month,two weeks at camp and two weeks with you."

Silence then:"WHAT!"Poseidon,Athena and Aphrodite screamed.

Ares grinned evilly."You heard me. At camp they have to live in each others cabins and do all the activities with them."

"Which kids should we do and who's cabin will each kid be in?"Hermes asked.

"How about Malcom and Annabeth from the Athena cabin,Mitchell and Piper from the Aphrodite cabin and obviously Percy and Angelina from the Poseidon cabin."Zeus suggested.

"Yeah and we can decide where they go when we tell them about this",Artemis said.

"Great let's go tell them".

**How do you think the demigods will react?I'm not really in the mood to be writing this and I can't figure out any ideas so please help me out by giving me a few suggestions. If you want do be a child of Athena or Aphrodite let me know your first name, last name(doesn't have to be real), your personality and which goddess you want as your mom.I'll update once I get three reviews. Til next time **

**-Percabethlives4ever**


	7. This is going to be a long month

**Here's chapter 6! I decided for the chapters when they're not in their own cabin the week will be 1-2 chapters.I'm also not doing **_**every**_** day because that's a really long chapter.**

**elena everdeen jackson: Yes I'm going to keep them in the same cabin and I'll put you in the story soon!**

**Wolfman613: Thanks for reviewing I'll put you in,in the next few chapters!**

This is going to be a long month

No one's P.O.V.

"So,why did you call us here?"Percy and Angelina asked at the same time.

"Let's wait for the Athena and Aphrodite cabins to get here"Zeus said but all the gods looked excited and Angelina and Percy exchanged worried glances.

"THEY ARE HERE!"Apollo yelled.

"So what's this all about?"Percy and Angelina said in unison _again._

"Guys that's getting creepy!"Apollo said and all the gods nodded other than Hades(there's a reason for that).

"No it's not"they said.

"Okay well the reason we called you all here is that we were playing truth or dare-"Poseidon started with a pained expression on his face but Malcolm interrupted him,

"Wait-you,the _olympians_, play truth or dare?"

"Apparently, it's really quite odd. As I was saying we were playing it then Ares,"Poseidon stopped and glared at Ares,"dared me to switch kids with Athena and Aphrodite for a month"

"What!"the kids yelled.

"Yeah so for the next week the Athena kids get to live in the Aphrodite cabin, the Aphrodite kids in the Poseidon cabin with Tyson and the Poseidon kids in the Athena cabin and then you'll come back here to know which cabin to go to next"Zeus said.

All the demigods were speechless, all except Angelina.

"But that's not fair!"she and Percy exclaimed. Everyone was surprised that Percy talked,including himself, as he was staring off into space.

Demeter happened to see Hades facial expression,a mixture of amusement and guilt and said"Hades what did you do?"

"I may have used a little bit of magic so that when one says something, the other says it at the same time and everyday it's a different thing like sometimes they can't talk or always have to tell the truth"

"Why would you do that and how long does it last?"

Hades shrugged"About a month and I did it because it's fun to watch!"

Percy and Angelina sighed.

~This was going to be a long month~

**Sorry, I know it's short and I haven't updated it in a while but my tablet stopped working, I have major writer's block, I have school and my school choir has been doing a lot of performances. ****If you have any suggestions let me know in a review or PM me because if you don't I won't be able to update.**

**P.S. If you want to be in the story please let me know your:godly parent,your first and last name (fake if you want),your age and if you're a girl or boy!Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	8. This was a very weird week

**Hey guys,I decided to update today since I wrote a pretty short chapter last time. Sorry if some of the characters aren't perfect. This chapter is dedicated to elena everdeen jackson for reviewing first and giving me those awesome ideas! Enjoy!**

**Elena everdeen jackson: Thanks sooo much for reviewing! I love your ideas and have a good idea how to put it into this chapter.**

**Just as a reminder:Athena kids are going to live in the Aphrodite cabin, the Aphrodite kids in the Poseidon cabin with Tyson and the Poseidon kids in the Athena cabin. ****The kids switching cabins are:Malcolm and Annabeth from the Athena cabin,Mitchell and Piper from the Aphrodite cabin and Percy and Angelina from the Poseidon cabin.**

Chapter 7

Percy's P.O.V Day 1

After the gods let us leave Angelina and I went back to our cabin to pack. For a week in the Athena cabin. I wouldn't have minded as much if Annabeth was living in there still but she's not. She'll be living in the Aphrodite cabin for a week._Great!_

"Ugh this is going to be torture!"Angelina exclaimed.

"I know right!"I said,then I said everything I was thinking a minute ago."Did I just say that out loud?"

"Aww, Perce you love Annabeth that's so sweet"Well there's my did she just say something was sweet?Angelina clamped a hand over her mouth,"I didn't mean to say that!"

"Well you did and apparently we're both saying whatever's on our mind"

"That's really odd"Angelina commented and she's right.

"So I am right"she said.

"What I didn't say anything!"I protested.

"But you thought it"she replied the door opened and Tyson walked in.

"Brother!"he yelled and gave me a hug.

"Can't...Breath"then he let go.I held my ribs,"well on the bright side I think you shifted my ribcage back into place."

"Why wasn't it in place?"Angelina asked me.

"Annabeth was very happy to see me when we came to camp for the summer."I replied.

"Ah,hey we should probably get going Percy,"she grabbed our bags."Bye Tyson!"and we walked out of the arrived at the Athena cabin,knocked then walked in.

"How do you people survive in here?It's so organized and meant for brainiacs!"I stared at me.

"Sorry we have to say everything that's on our minds today..."Angelina Athena kids nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well we don't have any activities today since you guys are moving in. You two can have the bunk bed in the far corner."one kid over to the bunk bed.

"Hey why hasn't anyone slept here in a while?"Angelina asked.

"There's a spider that crawls in through a hole in the wall and goes on the bottom bed."

Angelina shrugged "spiders I'm fine with,but _no one bring in a snake._" Everyone nodded in fear since she was glaring at them. Unfortunately for her,she didn't know at the time the Stolls heard her.

Then she turned to me,"I'll take the bottom bunk and you can have the top."

"Alright,cause personally I didn't want a spider crawling on me in the middle of the night."Oops didn't mean to say that.

Angelina smirked"Exactly"

* * *

No ones P.O.V Day 2 6:47a.m

Angelina woke up feeling something odd moving on her face. She opened her eyes and saw a 3 1/2 foot bull snake slithering around on her face. She turned ghostly white and tried to stay quiet but couldn't. She screamed bloody murder.

Everyone in the cabin jumped out of bed and stared at the bull snake. When Percy saw it he said "Angelina don't move if that bull snake bites you you'll die in 60 seconds."

"Guys calm down it's just a bull snake,it's not venomous,"Judy Wolfman,one of the new campers,said.

"Angelina is deadly allergic to all snakes"Percy told them.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll go get Chiron he's probably wondering what's going on after hearing her scream,"said Shelby Douglas ,another new camper, and rushed off.

Shelby's P.O.V.

I rushed out of the cabin and ran to the big house to find Chiron. He was standing there looking concerned he must've heard Angelina screaming bloody murder earlier.

"Chiron,"I said running up to him,"Angelina has a 3 1/2 foot long bull snake on her face and is deadly allergic...to all snakes!"Chiron put me on his back and ran to the Athena rushed in and saw the bull snake about to bite Angelina when...**Harry Potter shows up and starts talking to the snake telling it to get off her-wait wrong story sorry about that.**

The snake bit Angelina but luckily Apollo showed up and saved her before she died!

"Apollo what are you doing here?"I asked him.

"Oh Chiron Iris Messaged me just before the snake bit her so she'll live"Once he said that everyone started breathing again and Apollo flashed out.

* * *

No ones P.O.V DAY 4 at breakfast(**this one will be more funny thanks to elena everdeen jackson)**

"So what activities do we have today?"Percy asked at breakfast one morning.

"Today we're going to teach you how to read!"Judy said enthusiastically. Angelina who had been drinking **insert a blue drink** here spit it out right in Percy's face.

"I don't want to learn how to read!"she exclaimed.

"Reading's so much fun though"

"No it's not !"Percy exclaimed.

"Well you know what too bad!"

Later that day

What the book said: Carrie loves dogs

What Percy saw:eirrac solve bogs

"What on earth does that mean,eirrac solve bogs?"Percy exclaimed.

"Percy it says Carrie loves dogs not whatever you said!"Shelby said.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I hate reading"

"I hate snakes"

"I hate spiders!Wait what?"

"I believe we're naming the things we hate"Angelina said slowly.

"Whatever let's try something easier,guys what does this say?"Shelby held up a sign that said:

**Percy and Angelina Jackson are twins.**

"It says Qfsdz boe Bohfmjob kbdltpo bsf uxjot"Percy said.

"No,Angelina can you read it?"

Angelina squinted her eyes and said"Perseus is a greek hero"

"No,"Shelby said confused and looking at the sign"where'd you get that from?"

This is how the rest of the day/week went:

What the sign said:

I love Annabeth

Snakes are bad

I am stupid

Percy's answers:

Volie Annabeth

Bakes rane well

Iams dipstu

Angelina's answers:

What Percy said

I hate snakes

No comment

The Athena kids finally gave up on teaching them to read which was _really _suprising but they did end up throwing the books and signs on the floor and Percy and Angelina _could not read._

~It was a very weird week~

**Okay that was by far the longest-and weirdest-chapter I have written hope you enjoyed it. Please review if that made no sense and if it did review anyway! Let me know if you want the next chapter about the Athena kids in the Aphrodite cabin or the Aphrodite kids in the Poseidon cabin and I'm always welcome to suggestions! Til next time**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	9. This can't be good

**Hey! So I read my story over and is it just me or does it not make any sense? The chapters make sense (most of the time) but they don't really connect with each other. Anyway let me know your thoughts in a review or private message please! This chapter is about the Athena kids (Annabeth and Malcolm) in the Aphrodite cabin. Enjoy!**

**This can't be good **

Annabeth's P.O.V. Day 2(didn't feel like doing day 1)

I woke to someone in a different cabin screaming. It sounded like it was coming from my cabin(my real cabin) and I assumed that it was a spider in the cabin. So I went back to sleep. _Big _mistake!

Three hours later at nearly ten o'clock I woke up again. Wow, I must've been really tired if I slept through breakfast. I got up out of bed and realized I was the only one in here other than Malcolm who didn't look like he was in a good mood. I asked him, "Hey Malcolm where is everyone?"

He looked up at me and said with fake enthusiasm,"Theywent to get even _more_ supplies to give us both makeovers!"

I groaned, makeovers from the Aphrodite kids are absolute torture!"You want to make a run for it?" I asked him.

He shook his head,"They locked the doors and windows so we couldn't escape".

"So let me get this straight. We were beat by kids of Aphrodite?"

He shrugged,"They really like giving makeovers".

Just then the door opened and Lacy said,"You're wrong Malcolm, we _love _giving makeovers!"

* * *

Two glorious hours for the Aphrodite cabin and painful hours for Annabeth and Malcolm later

no one's P.O.V.

"Done!" Lacy announced. Annabeth looked in the mirror and saw the most beautiful girl in the world, other than Aphrodite of course, and didn't recognize her at all. Her hair as always was curled, her makeup was perfect like Angelina's and all in all she looked like princess.

"Oh. My. Gods!"she exclaimed. The Aphrodite kids looked very happy with themselves.

"And at lunch in...", one of the girls started checking her watch."6 minutes, Percy'll see you!"

"We have to get her dressed!"

"But I'm already dressed" Annabeth protested looking down at her Camp HalfBlood t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Something pretty silly! Oh, here", Lacy said tossing her a dress and a pair of high heels."Put these on". Annabeth sighed in defeat and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Five minutes later she came out in a short skin tight strapless black dress. The Aphrodite girls squealed,

"You look so pretty!" Just then the conch horn went and the kids all went to dining pavilion. The whole way there boys gaped at a grumpy looking Annabeth in a dress.

"Annabeth?" She turned around to see the Stolls staring at her.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I turned around and saw the Stoll's staring at me.

"It wasn't my idea", I said right away."And it's rude to stare".

"You look hot", Connor said. I blushed, not many people compliment me like that.

"Yeah you're like as pretty as... the Aphrodite girls!" Travis exclaimed.

"Thanks but as you know I'm dating Percy and- aren't you dating Katie?" **(Percabeth and Tratie 4eva). **It was his time to blush. I smirked knowing I won, turned around and walked into the dining pavilion. Malcolm and the Aphrodite cabin were already sitting down. Right when I walked in someone grabbed my arm and pulled into the corner with him.

"Hey wise girl", he said and kissed me. We were hidden from everyone so we kissed there for almost all of lunch. When we pulled back he whispered,"You look beautiful".

"Hey! Seaweed Brain?" I whispered back.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering?" He opened his mouth to speak but just then a girl found us. A girl with long black hair and green eyes and looked like a girl version of Percy.

"Well, what do we have here?", Angelina said jokingly putting a hand on her hip.

"Nothing..." Nico then decided to shadow travel to camp. Right where we were sitting/standing/crouching. And he belly flopped on us. Fun right?

"Ugh Nico get off!" Percy said pushing him off.

"You guys do realize that everyone's left, right?" Nico asked.

"You know in that case we should go to activities", I said.

"Yes let's go do that", Percy said in a robot voice.

"Actually there's a head counselor meeting in 2 minutes and we're all head counselors", Angelina said.

"Okay then let's go there", Percy replied. He started walking toward the door and... tripped over a waste bin. I couldn't help but laugh. Once a Seaweed Brain always a Seaweed Brain.

"Stupid trash can!", he yelled then kicked it and kept walking. We went with him.

"So why are you both head counselors for the Poseidon cabin?" Nico asked Percy and Angelina.

"Because we both wanted to be and Chiron didn't want the camp to flood", Angelina replied.

Nico nodded,"Fair enough"

Percy's P.O.V

We arrived at the room, most people were already there. Clarisse was polishing her weapons, Piper was talking with Chiron probably complaining about living with having her siblings, Jason and Thalia were talking since head counselor Jason for Zeus cabin and Thalia for Artemis since the Hunters were staying at camp, Katie and Travis were talking and kissing, and Connor was eyeing Annabeth (he's already learned from Nico, Angelina and me what'll happen when he checks Angelina out).

Chiron cleared his throat,"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come".

"Yeah and where's Mr.D?" Travis asked.

"Mr.D is on Olympus helping to organize what I wanted to talk to you about" Oh no we'll probably be getting killed if Mr.D was helping plan it. "But first why did Angelina have a bull snake on her face when she woke up this morning?"Travis and Connor exchanged glances.

"You guys did it didn't you?" I asked them sighing. They nodded hesitantly.

"You do that again and I'll kill you", Angelina threatened them.

"But won't you be dead if the snake bites you ?" Connor asked.

"Then I'll haunt you for the rest... of... your... lives"she leaned foward and glared at them with a murderous look on her face."Do you understand?"

Travis and Connor were terrified,"Y-y-yes m-ma'am".

Chiron cleared his throat again,"O.k next what I called you here for, some of the campers have been randomly chosen to..."

~This can't be good~

**What do you think's going to happen, I doubt any of you will guess it but let me know your ideas in a review or private message! Also I'm probably going to update randomly during the week because cottage season is starting and I go almost every weekend and there's no Wi-Fi! And do you want the Aphrodite kids in the Poseidon cabin for the next chapter or do you want me to use it as a filler chapter some time? Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	10. Forever

**Hi, thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter is one that I had no idea what I was doing so it might be a little odd and I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to update. Enjoy!**

**Forever**

Previously:_ "O.k next what I called you here for, some of the campers have been randomly chosen to...",Chiron announced._

"...go into a forest"everyone breathed out."called the forest of fears"

Percy and Angelina tensed up and exchanged a glance. One thing came to their minds; revenge. They ran out of the room, oblivious to the shouts of Chiron and the other campers. They ran to Rachel's cave.

"Guys are you all right?" she asked them when they arrived. All they could do was shake their heads. Once Angelina got over it she explained,"Chiron just announced that some campers are going into a forest called the forest of fears!"

" And you're going in?"

"We think so, we're not positive but remember what you told us yesterday, about some forest where everyone we betrayed would get their revenge?" Rachel nodded. "Well I'm pretty sure that forest is the forest of fears!"

"Oh no this is bad, guys in that forest there won't be any magical enemies, like Kronos, but there will still be others. Some might be even worse".

"Angelina, remember what words Gabe wrote on your back?"Percy said to her.

"Yeah he wrote a lot of stuff and it kind of makes me think he knew the future" Angelina said thoughtfully.

" It's possible, sometimes gods do that so you can know something that will happen" Rachel said."What did he write anyway? It will probably come true"

"He wrote some stuff that worries me, but the worst one is..."

* * *

Angelina's P.O.V At the Camp fire 

"Okay I have a few announcements to make before we go back to your cabins," Chiron announced. "All the counselors know already but the whole camp needs to know.

"This week certain campers are going into a new forest. The forest of fears where you'll face your greatest fears and learn to help each other out, but be warned once you go in something will happen, you'll go in and someone else will come out", Chiron announced. Everyone started talking immediately. What could happen in one forest that could change our lives, forever?

Chiron stamped his hoof. Everyone shut up right away. It's kind of creepy when that happens.

"The campers that are going are Thalia, Nico, Percy, Angelina, Grover, Annabeth..." he continued until he said all the names.

"All the cabins will go in at different times, The Big Three cabins first",Chiron said looking at Thalia, Nico, Percy and me."You will go in at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow" I gulped, I was really worried. I remembered the words that Gabe wrote on my back, surely Rachel was mistaken, that didn't have to do with this right?

All I knew was one thing; for good or for bad, my life was about to change.

~Forever~

**Okay I'm not sure if that made any sense but it was a chapter all the same. Please give me suggestions! I have a few ideas but not very many. If you want to be in the story just let me know!**

**Next week I have a big test for three days that I need to study for and I have a lot of homework so I will try to update but I'm not making any promises. Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	11. Forest of fears

**Hey, I updated didn't think I would but I did! I don't know what to write so...Enjoy!**

**Forest of fears**

Angelina's P.O.V

I woke up at 3 a.m, nervous about the forest of fears.

I woke up again at 5 a.m, after having a nightmare. About the forest of fears.

I woke up at 7 a.m, to the sound of lots of screaming. I looked around the cabin to make sure nothing was going on in there and when I didn't see anything went back to sleep.

I woke up a final time at 9 a.m and realized I was going into the forest in an hour. I groaned, why did it have to be so early in the morning? We should start at a reasonable time like 3 p.m.

Anyway I got up and dressed then headed to the dining pavilion to get some breakfast. I sat down at the Poseidon table next to Percy.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I replied then we both stopped talking. He was thinking about the forest of fears, I knew because I just know him that well. And we can talk in each other's minds. I guess it's pretty cool.

"Hey guys,"Nico said walking up to us. I jumped, he could be real sneaky when he wanted to.

"Hey Nico," Percy and I replied at the same time.

"Nico you look like you didn't sleep at all last night" I said to him.

"That's because *yawn* I didn't,"he said. And then everything went silent. Again. This was getting really awkward.

I checked my watch,"Guys we should probably get going, it's 9:50". We all got up and left.

* * *

"Hello everyone," Chiron said to us when we walked into the Big House. "How are you this morning?"

"Terrible", we all said at the same time including Thalia who had just walked in.

"I don't blame you" and then it went silent. _Again._

"So how do we get into the forest?" I asked him partly because I wanted to break the silence and partly because we all needed to know.

"Oh right, you go into the forest at the edge of camp and the gods added a portal that you go through and then you'll end up in the forest" Chiron explained.

"Do we all go in together?"

" Yes and you have the choice of all staying together, which I suggest, or you can go off on your own. And you can pair up with anyone else in the forest that you run into."

"So where is this forest?" Percy asked.

"It's not really anywhere but you won't run into any mortals. Any more questions?"We all shook our heads."Alright let's head to the forest"

* * *

We arrived at the forest, where the whole camp was gathered. Chiron explained what was going to happen to all the other campers and since I was bored I decided to talk to Percy in my mind.

_**Underlined and italics**_** is Angelina, **_**italics **_**is Percy**

_Hey_

_Hey_

_You worried? I know I am._

_Yeah a little but it can't be that bad._

I was about to reply when Chiron came up to those of us going into the forest and handed us each a backpack,"This is all the supplies you'll need in there and once you finish the supplies it will be refilled. Questions?"

"What if we're killed?" I asked.

" You'll get to come back up, anything else?" We all shook our heads."Then go in"

We walked into the forest til we reached the portal. We all stopped.

"Guys let's stick together and help each other out, agreed?" Percy said.

"Agreed" we said.

Satisfied he climbed into the portal followed by Thalia but I stayed back for a second and looked at the place I loved. For some reason I felt like I wouldn't be seeing this place for days. Someone touched my arm.

"Come on Angelina we have to go," Nico whispered in my ear. I shook my head and turned and walked into the portal with him.

Walked away from Camp Half Blood.

Away from the place I felt the most safe.

Away from home.

~And into the forest of fears~

**So how'd you like it? I have ideas for the next few chapters **_**after **_**the forest of fears so suggestions are welcome, since I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I could actually end it in the next chapter or whenever I want to cause I know what the ending is but I don't want to just yet so please help inspire me to keep going! And if you have an idea for any of their fears please let me know! Til next time,**

-**Percabethlives4ever **


	12. Petrified

**Hey I'm back! This is a really short chapter because,well because I didn't knlw what else to write. Enjoy!**

**Chapter ****11**

Percy's P.O.V

Just keep going, I kept telling myself just keep going. Let me explain, we had been in the forest of fears for 25 hours, over a _day, _I really can't shake the feeling that I've been here before. Anyway it's a little more scary than we thought it would be.

Now we've all been in scary situations before but this is by far the scariest. Everywhere you turn there's another trap, it's kind of annoying. According to Chiron there are some places where there won't really be any fears, in fact there are places where we have to follow clues like a scavenger hunt. Those places will have signs for us to know.

So we were just running along when Angelina called us over. We ran over and looked at the piece of paper on the tree. It read:

_To find your next clue,_

_Your __loyalty to others must be true_

_You __have fought monsters, gods and more_

_You __have seen many at death's door_

_The __next thing you must do_

_Find __the clearing where the _ was slew. _

That's why I felt like I've been here before! By the looks of it Angelina was thinking the same thing. We all started running trying to find this place.

"Hey, I think it's there", Nico said to us after about 5 minutes.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked him.

"I can sense it"

We all headed that way.

_Angelina's_ P.O.V

I ran into the clearing ahead my friends and heard a hiss. I turned and saw a snake staring at me. Slowly another slithered up. And another, and another. Soon the clearing was filled with snakes. But that wasn't the worst part.

The scariest one, the only venomous one, was literally 1cm away from my face.

I tried to move, to run away.

But I couldn't move.

I was frozen-frozen in fear.

In other words I was...

~Petrified~

**So ****how'd you like it? I'm not sure when I'm going to update since I have**_** no**_** idea what's going to happen next so give me ideas if you want me to update! Til next time,**

**-****Percabethlives4ever **


	13. There is a difference

**Hey, I updated two days in a row! I thought I'd be nice and I'm in a good mood because my 3 day long test is over! This chapter is a little short but I did update yesterday too so yeah... oh and sorry about the P.O.V.s switching around a lot, it just with the story. Enjoy!**

**There's a difference**

Previously:_ I ran into the clearing ahead my friends and heard a hiss. I turned and saw a snake staring at me. Slowly another slithered up. And another, and another. Soon the clearing was filled with snakes. But that wasn't the worst part. The scariest one, the only venomous one, was literally 1 cm away from my face._

_I tried to move, to run away._

_But I couldn't move._

_I was frozen-frozen in fear._

_In other words I was..._

_~Petrified~_

Percy's P.O.V 

Angelina ran into the clearing ahead of us. I didn't really think much about it at the time. I really wish I stopped her then, before the bad incident ever happened.

We walked into the clearing and saw Angelina. Surrounded by snakes. But the minute we walked into the clearing something happened. None of us had any idea what was happening. Only one thing came to my mind.

_Magic._

Angelina's P.O.V.

After Percy, Nico and Thalia came into the clearing something happened. All the snakes attacked at once as if there was a signal. All except the venemous one. It slithered up into it's tree never to be seen again. Weird right?

After that was kind of a blur. There was a lot of slashing, screaming and yelling for help. I'm pretty I even heard Percy cursing the gods. I don't blame him, if it wasn't for the gods we wouldn't be doing this right now.

Percy's P.O.V.

O.k this is messed up. I can barely tell what's going on. Curse the gods who got us into this mess. I hope dad didn't, that would be kind of sad sending his favorite son and savior of Olympus off to his death trap. It's possible he did though, gods do weird things sometimes. I bet it was Athena who came up with this, that would be just like that..., I don't really know how to insult her cause you know she's a goddess so yeah.

All of a sudden Angelina screamed a really potched note. I'm pretty sure she damaged my hearing. "It bit me," she yelled.

Luckily we saved her before she died, with the help of the stuff in the backpack, and everything was okay.

That's what I thought until I saw her hand. The snake had bit her right hand, the hand she uses to do everything and I'm pretty sure it's broken. Her hand and index finger. I grimaced, that must hurt.

"Angelina are you okay?" Nico asked her.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" she said confused. She probably didn't feel the pain yet.

"Wait for it" I said. I barely finished saying that when she started screaming. Really loudly. I'm talking bloody murder, which now that I think about she does a lot.

Angelina started crying. I kneeled next to her. She cried into the crook of my neck, and I stroked her hair.

"Shhh, sweetie it's okay", I whispered to her. Nico and Thalia felt like they were intruding so they backed away.

She looked up at me, "What if it's not Percy. My life is terrible, I'm cursed, everyone hates me and now I have a broken hand. What if life doesn't get better, what if I never get rid of this curse?"

"Don't talk like that. You _will _get rid of your curse and we'll get through this together."

She leaned on my shoulder, "What if it doesn't? No one likes me because I'm different."

"Everyone loves you, just the way you are," I told her, tapping her nose.

She smiled up at me; that smile I hadn't seen for six years.

That smile I hadn't seen since she was cursed.

"Besides," I told her. "You're not different, you're unique. And even though you might not notice it...

"~There's a difference~"

**How'd you like it? Today in drama class we were talking about being different and how most people pretend to be someone their not and that inspired this chapter.**

**Have any of you heard the quote 'Be yourself, everyone else is taken'? I think that's the message this chapter is sending. And it's right. You shouldn't pretend to be someone because people want you to be. Oh gods now I'm getting all philosophel *clutching head* what's happening to me? Just kidding! I'm almost always like that. **

**I might finish this story soon but I'm not positive, please give me your ideas. Til next time**

**-Percabethlives4ever**here...


	14. Really, THAT'S his fear

**Hello, happy June! I was in such a good mood today so I decided to update. I might update a little later if I have time and if not then I probably will tomorrow. Sorry it's short it used to be one chapter but then I split it in two.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Wolfman613 for reviewing almost every chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Really That's His Fear?  
**

Angelina's P.O.V

We're getting out today. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

I'm weird like that.

Percy's P.O.V

We are _definitely _getting out today. How do I know, you might ask. Well you see it all started a couple hours ago...

* * *

"Guys come look at this!" Angelina called us over to where she was sitting. It had been a few days since the snake incident, and Angelina's getting better. We used what we had to make a make-shift cast to use until we get back to camp.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's a map of the forest!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gods, that's great!" Thalia said. "We'll be able to get out in no time"

"Not exactly," Angelina explained."There's a lot of obstacles and we're on the opposite side of the forest than the portal".

"And we haven't all faced our fears yet, only Percy and Angelina have," Nico reminded us.

"So let's get going, I want to get out of here _now!"_I said.

"Okay well according to this map we have to go that way" Angelina said while pointing east.

"All right let's go" I said.

One twisted ankle, fight with a bear, running into a tree five times(**percy**) and one person blacking out later...

We arrived at a waterfall.

"Okay now we have to,"Angelina started, consulting the map. "Jump off the cliff, into the water below" she slowed down at the end looking up at Thalia. I looked at Thalia, she was as white as a ghost.

"I'm assuming this is Thalia's fear," I said.

"I guess so," Angelina replied. Thalia stood close to the edge of the waterfall looking down.

"Thalia it will be fine," I tried to reassure her. Key word: Tried.

"Easy for you to say, your dad is Poseidon the god of sea!"

"So?"

"So you won't drown _and _you're not scared of heights!" She was yelling now.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Angelina started talking before I could.

"Thalia it will be fine, Percy and I faced our fears and nothing bad happened"

"You broke your hand"

Angelina shrugged,"I've had worse and so have you"

"I guess," Thalia replied hesitantly.

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't we jump together?"

"Alright but the boys have to go first"

"What that's not fair"Nico protested. But there was no point fighting Thalia, she always wins. So I dragged Nico to the edge of the cliff.

"3,2,1!" I counted down and we jumped.

Angelina's P.O.V 

After Percy and Nico jumped, we got ready. Thalia didn't look as scared as she did before. I counted down from three and we jumped into the water down below.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked her once we all got out and dried.

Thalia shook her head,"It was kind of fun actually"

"So now all we have left is Nico's fear" I looked at the map. "According to the map we're supposed to go that way", I pointed to a small meadow. What on earth could be Nico's fear?

We walked into the meadow and Nico screamed.

"Nico what's the matter?" I asked him. Then I saw what he was looking at. A flower.

"Let me get this straight; My fear is snakes, Percy's is seeing the people he loves in trouble, Thalia's is heights and yours is _flowers_?"

"Persephone once turned me into a flower once... Or maybe 8 times," Nico said defensively.

"Uh-huh"

Percy, Thalia and Angelina's P.O.V

~Really, that's his fear~

**So I couldn't think of a fear for Nico so I thought I'd make this chapter a little more funny then the other ones. Hope you liked it! Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	15. My Everything

**Hello it's me again! Sorry this chapter is short but I cut it in half **_**again **_**so yeah. Enjoy!**

**My Everything **

Nico's P.O.V Still in the past

It's not my fault that Persephone turned me into a flower! They don't need to be so judgemental. Gods.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V Not in the past

So anyway Nico faced his fear by touching the flower because Thalia yelled at him to touch it so that's all good.

Now we're almost at the portal and I'm really excited. We know there aren't any more traps because the gods sent us a note and swore on The River Styx that there aren't any traps left since we all faced our fears. I just can't wait to get out of here.

"Guys the portal's over here," Thalia called to us. We ran in that direction.

"I see the portal," I said.

"Finally we're getting out of here," Nico replied. But there was something in his voice like he didn't completely want to get out. And that's when I realized, neither did I.

We reached the portal. None of us made a move to go through it.

"I don't want to leave," Angelina exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes."This was one of the best experiences of my life!"

"Chiron was right, this forest did change us" Thalia said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I can really trust you guys, no matter what situation I'm in," I said.

"I finally know there are still people in the world who care about me," Nico said. Tears were spilling down all our faces then.

"We're all family. Why do we have to get in so many fights?"Angelina asked.

"Angelina's right we should stop being so mean to each other and just appreciate that we have a family. There are some people out there who don't," I said.

"Hug?" Angelina opened her arms. We all hugged.

"And guys before we go back to camp," Nico said.

"I love you all," we replied together. We all grinned, I guess this forest really did change us.

We all stepped through the portal.

Angelina's P.O.V

We all stepped through the portal and I saw the place I never want to leave it again.

Camp Half Blood.

My camp.

My home.

~My Everything~

**So how'd you like it? Not very many people have reviewed lately so I never know if I should keep going or just finish it. It will probably be 20-30 chapters long and I really want to keep going. Also what genre do you think my cursed twin sister is, cause I actually have no idea! Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	16. I'm nearly there

**Hi this is a very short chapter but it was supposed to be part of the chapter before it. I just thought it was better two chapters than one. Enjoy!**

**I'm nearly there**

Angelina's P.O.V 

The minute I walked through the portal everyone was staring at me. You're probably thinking 'Well duh! She just came out of the forest of fears', but you're wrong. How did I know that? Well for starters everyone was staring at _me, _not the others that were in the forest.

And then I realized why when I looked down at myself. I looked different. Most people would probably look at me and notice there was a difference but wouldn't know what it was. But I did right away. Only people who had seen me before the curse would be able to see the difference.

Why? Because I look a little bit more like I did before the curse. Okay a lot more. My hair is nice and wavy like I just took it out of a french braid and I have a few scars from earlier on in my life.

Oh, there's one slight detail I forgot to mention when I was saying how I looked different. My clothes are different; I'm wearing clothes I actually like. I'm wearing a white tank top, black leggings, one of those sweaters that are cut off mid back and have short sleeves and it's black and I'm in my favorite black boots that go up to my knee with a zipper up the side and a few 'decorations' here and there, just a normal pair of boots right? Wrong, what most people don't know is that these boots contain over 50 weapons, which makes it much easier to win fights.

In other words I look... Normal. It's weird, I'm so used to looking like I did when I was cursed, I forgot what it feels like to just be me.

I like it.

I love it.

I guess this is the gods' way of telling me...

~I'm nearly there ~

**So how was it? I have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter so please help me out if you want me to update! **

**I'm thinking about writing a gallagher girl and PJO crossover and it's not going to be an Annabeth goes to gallagher Academy and Percy goes to blackthorne. Don't get me wrong I like those stories, I just like doing stuff differently (like in this story). Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	17. Family is the one thing that matters

**Hey! I was looking at the views and there's been 1628 views! I'm so happy! So this isn't exactly a chapter but I needed to update and I just needed to say this. Enjoy! **

**Family's the one thing that matters**

Percy's P.O.V.

It's been a couple days since we got out of the forest of fears. I have to admit everything seems a little different; Angelina looks really different, Thalia's been nicer, Nico actually talks to people and me, well you can't really tell a difference in me, although according to Annabeth I'm smarter now. Not that I was dumb in the first place. Even if other people say I was.

Angelina is a lot happier now, since she's not being pulled down by the curse. Poseidon gave us back our phones which put her in a better mood. When I say phones I don't mean the cell phones mortals have, although they look like them. I can't completely explain them but I'll say a little; we call them trackers, cause that's what we really use them for. Angelina mostly uses hers' to stalk people. We flip them open and on the top part is a screen and the bottom is a keyboard like a normal phone but we can search any person or thing in the world and we'll see what they're doing. We can also text each other like a normal phone. It's pretty cool.

The hunters of Artemis are staying at camp for a little while because Artemis thinks they deserve a break. They weren't too happy about staying here with a lot of boys around. Or barbariens as they call us.

Nico has actually talked to people lately which I think has helped him with all his issues. I don't think Nico realized that he does have a family. Just because Bianca's dead doesn't mean he's alone in the world. He has his demigod family and always will.

I guess Angelina's right. We're lucky to have our family. If we didn't, who knows where we'd be; Thalia would probably still be a pine tree, Nico would've continued following the advice of an evil ghost to get his sister back to life, Angelina would be lying in a coma in the hospital (long story) and I'd probably be dead, cracked under the preassure and commited suicide. I was lucky Angelina and Grover stopped me in the sixth grade when I tried to. I've never realized before how lucky I am to have these people in my life.

There have been a lot of people before me who din't have people there to support them, love them, to help them through hard times. It could happen to anyone who was just that unlucky to be born in that family and one wrong turn could end their life.

Most people expect help from others, they use it a lot and when someone doesn't help them they'll get mad. If they don't get something they want they'll throw a tantrum. They don't realize they are people out there who are fighting to get food and people seeing others die right before their eyes.

It's not right.

It's not fair.

Most people don't realize this but...

~Family's the one thing that matters~

**Okay I know Percy wouldn't really ever think that but I just had to say it. If you agree with what I said please comment this: **3**. If you don't agree that family is the most important thing in life please comment this: ****-_- Thanks! I'll try to update tomorrow or Saturday if I can. Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever**


	18. We're Having A What?

**Hey, so this is super short and I apologize for that but I did update earlier today. Enjoy!**

**We're Having A What?!  
**

Percy's P.O.V

"Why do you think Chiron called a meeting?" Angelina asked me.

"My guess is as good as yours," I replied. We were walking across camp to the big house for a head counselor meeting. Apparently Chiron had a big announcement for us. As long as it's not the forest of fears again, I'm happy.

We arrived at the big house and walked into the meeting room. It was the usual chaos, I don't really feel like explaining it. The only difference was that Nico was planning a prank with the Stolls instead of sitting in the corner alone. The forest _definitely _changed him.

I walked over to Annabeth and sat next to her.

"Hey,"I said.

"Hey" And then it went silent. Is it just me or have there been a lot of awkward silences lately?

"Hi guys," Angelina and Nico said sliding into the seats across from us."What ya talking about?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I said. Angelina was about to reply when Chiron came in.

"You're all probably wondering why I called you in here," he began. Why does he always say that?

"My announcement is that we're having a..." he trailed off looking at all of seemed to be holding their breath, "We're having a dance".

Everyone yelled at the same time,

~We're having a what?!~

**So ****there you have it. How do you think everyone will react? I thought I'd let you know that this story is almost done :( but if you'd like I'll do a sequel. Let me know if you want that! Til next time, **

**-****Percabethlives4ever **


	19. planning the dance

**Hello again! I was looking at how many views each chapter had and realized there's more than 100 views of the prologue and then about 70-80 views of chapter 2. Is my prologue really that bad?! **

**Please read the author note at the end of the chapter and review your opinion. Enjoy!**

**Planning the dance**

Percy's P.O.V.

"And everyone has to go to the dance," Chiron finished.

"What if we're injured?" Angelina asked while pointing a knife at Chiron without realizing it. When she noticed the knife, she hid it behind her back and smiled.

"If you or Percy gets injured you still have to go." I guess he knew we'd hurt ourselves to get out of this.

"Now all of you find dates," Chiron said and walked out.

Nico stepped toward Angelina, "Angelina will you come to the dance with me?"

Angelina smiled, "I'd be honored Nico."

"Wait I have to buy you flowers, don't I!" Nico said looking worried.

"Don't worry Nico I won't make you buy me flowers," Angelina reassured him, holding his hand. Nico smiled relieved.

"Yeah you buy her alcohol and she'll be just as happy, "I called over from where I was making out with Annabeth.

Angelina nodded, "It's true. Hey I wonder if there will be alcohol at the dance..."

"I hope so that would be awesome!" Everyone agreed with me.

Angelina's P.O.V.

"Wow, "I said. "This place looks amazing!" We just walked into the dining pavilion, where we were having the dance in a couple hours. Technically we weren't supposed to be in here before the dance but we just had to see it. (**I know the dining pavilion doesn't have walls or a roof but please just pretend it does).** There were pink and blue streamers hanging down from the ceiling, all the tables were moved aside and were holding food and drinks, there were some speakers and instruments cause demigods shouldn't use Ipods but we do sometimes. There were also some Aphrodite kids putting up more decorations (the rest were playing matchmaker).

By now most people have dates except for the Ares kids and the Aphrodite kids are trying to get them dates.

I look around and see how nice this place is and how excited everyone is. Maybe, just maybe, this dance wasn't a terrible idea.

**Hey! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I don't want to end it but it will be done soon. So I need you to vote! **

**Do you want: **

**- an epilogue**

**- a sequel**

**- an epilogue and a sequel**

**Please let me know, your opinion counts! If you actually read my author notes every time then please review: I do! Thanks! Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever**


	20. My Guardien Angel

**Hello I updated again today! Warning: this chapter has a lot of love in it (AngelinaxNico). Enjoy!**

**My Guardien Angel**

No one's P.O.V.

"Where's my mascara!"

"That's my lipgloss!"

"There's a stain on my dress!"

All you could hear in the Aphrodite cabin was all the girls from camp screaming while trying to get ready for the dance. The boys had been banished to the Poseidon cabin to get ready for the dance. For some reason it was decided all the girls would get ready in the Aphrodite cabin (it had all the makeup) and all the boys were getting ready in the Poseidon cabin (it had the most space). No one wanted this dance, but they were going to make the most of it.

All the boys were worried about something...

Nico was worried because he had something to tell Angelina.

Percy was worried he would have to dance.

Jason was worried someone would steal Piper from him.

Travis was worried Katie hated him.

And it went on.

Nico's P.O.V.

I knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin. I was going to the dance with Angelina and I had something to tell her. I just hope she reacts well, I know other people have said it to her and she didn't always react well.

Piper opened the door.

"Hey Nico, I'll get Angelina for you," she said.

I smiled,"Thanks". She dissapeared and reappered a few moments with Angelina. Angelina looked beautiful; she was wearing a short spagetti strap black dress with colourful flowers on it, her hair, that went down to her waist, was naturally wavy, curled at the bottom and she had pulled a couple stands back and held them with clips that matched her dress. To top it all off she wore a pair of nice flats that also matched her dress. All in all she looked amazing. And I told her so.

She blushed,"Thanks Nico". More boys had come to get their dates, so Angelina and I walked over to the side to give them space.

"Hey I forgot to tell you, I got you a present," I told her.

"Nico you didn't have to do that"

"But I wanted to," I pulled out a small velvet box and put it in her hands.

She opened and gasped,"It's beautiful!" She pulled out the neckalace. It was a long silver chain with the outline of a heart and in the inside it said 'My Guardien Angel'.

"Here I'll put it on," I told her. She held up up her hair and I clasped it around her neck.

"You are my guardien angel and I want you to know that".

"You're a great guy Nico"

"Thanks. Now let's go to the dance," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

"Oh and Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never taking this neckalace off". I grinned broadly at that. Maybe she likes me as much as I like her. It's probably just wishful thinking but there's always that chance that she does.

I'm not going to bore you with what happened at the dance, all I'm going to say is we had a few dances, then we had a little alcohol. And we took some to go.

At about 9:00 we walked outside and sat on the our special rock. I call it our special rock because this is where we both come when we're upset or just need to be alone sometimes and it really helped us connect. And it's where she agreed to be my girlfriend yesterday. We call this rock The Emotion point aka T.E.P. It's the place where we can be anything; angry, sad, happy and it's the place we fell in love.

This rock is on highest hill in camp so we can see everything that goes on. We're some of the only people who know about this spot and the others who know about it never come up here because they know it's where Angelina and I like to be alone.

With her it was love at first sight. I took one look at her and I knew she was the one.

I looked over at her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. We were alike in so many ways and I was ready to tell her how I felt.

She was looking out into the distance; she looked so peaceful like there wasn't anything bad in the world.

Like we weren't demigods.

Like she hadn't seen so many deaths.

Like she wasn't cursed.

I hated to break her trance, to bring her back to reality. But I needed to tell her this now. This was the perfect moment.

"Angelina," I started and she turned to look at me. "I-" But I didn't get to finish. Because right when I was about to say something, a piercing scream filled the air.

A scream that sounded so familiar.

It could only belong to one person.

My sister.

Bianca.

**What do you think will happen? To be honest I don't even know. And what do you think Nico was about to tell Angelina?**

**IMORTANT: Sorry I need to know your opinion**

**- an epilogue**

**- a sequel**

**- an epilogue****_ and_**** a sequel.**

**This is very important for me to know! And this story has 5-6 chapters left at the most so if you want something to happen let me know! I'll try to do it! Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever**


	21. I saw Bianca

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had no idea what to write. This is a short chapter but I updated so that's worth something.**

***Please pretend Hades lets people out of the Underworld for a few days sometimes. Unless they're demigods no one will remember the person coming back to life.**

**Wolfman613: I don't want to kill Bianca. Sorry. But I will make the Manticore come!**

Previously:_ I hated to break her trance, to bring her back to reality. But I needed to tell her this now. This was the perfect moment._

_"Angelina," I started and she turned to look at me. "I-" But I didn't get to finish. Because right when I was about to say something, a piercing scream filled the air._

_A scream that sounded so familiar._

_It could only belong to one person._

_My sister._

_Bianca._

Nico's P.O.V

I had no idea what could be going on but I was nervous. By the looks of Angelina was nervous too. After all her and Bianca were really good friends; Bianca was one of the only people Angelina actually liked.

Right away we raced down the hill towards the noise. As we got closerI noticed there was a crowd building and people were taking out weapons. This couldn't be good. I wondered why she was there. How she was alive? It was almost impossible. Then I remembered the conversation I'd overheard in the Underworld, before Angelina came to camp.

_"Please," I heard Angelina beg._

_"No," my dad replied._

_"Why not?," Angelina demanded."I just want to see my brother for once!"_

_"Get over it, Angelina," my dad told her without emotion."If your brother wanted you back he would come and get you himself."_

_"He's come down to the Underworld multiple times, but you won't let him near me!" Hades just shrugged._

_"I can't believe you Hades!" Angelina exclaimed."You let dead people out from here but I'm not a loud to go?" I couldn't believe what I'd heard. Hades let dead people out from the Underworld?_

_"That's different," Hades said."No one will remember them being alive but everyone will remember you!"_

_"I guess that's your excuse with Bianca too," Angelina said."You don't want people remembering her ever living!"_

_"I'm protecting my daughter," Hades argued._

_"You let Hazel come back to life. Why not Bianca?"_

_"Because I don't want her to walk the earth again. Imagine how she would feel when she got back."_

_"She would've had a taste of freedom though. She would've gotten to see her friends again, to fight with her silver arrow. You should let her go. She'd be very grateful... I promise," Angelina said softly._

I guess Angelina convinced Hades to let Bianca out. It all made sense. Everyone parted for Angelina and me. And I saw what was happening.

I saw the Manticore.

I saw the arrows.

And for the first time in months...

~I saw Bianca~


	22. Angelina isn't ashamed of who she is

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but… okay I don't have a reason. I know this is a very crappy chapter but the story is almost over. There's only this chapter, the next chapter and the Epilogue! Sorry I didn't write the fight but I really don't know how to. Enjoy! **

**Angelina isn't ashamed of who she is**

Previously:

_I saw the Manticore. _

_I saw the arrows._

_And for the first time in months..._

_ ~I saw Bianca~_

Nico's P.O.V.

I wanted to run up to her and hug her, but right then I couldn't. I had to help her fight the Manticore. I didn't wonder how there was a Manticore in camp. I didn't think about how it should be dead. All I thought was that I needed to help my sister. Because that was all that mattered.

After The Fight 

"It's so nice to see you again!" Bianca said, running up and hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I missed you!" I said. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me. I really did miss her. A lot.

"How long are you going to be here for?" I asked her.

Her smiled disappeared, "Not too long. Dad can only let me out for a day or two. That's how long he lets other ghosts out."

"That makes sense. But if you're here for a couple days then we need to do everything we possibly can."

Bianca laughed, "We won't get anything done, you're too slow."

"Hey," I protested. "I'm not that slow!" I tried to pretend that I was offended but it didn't work because I was laughing.

"Well come on," Bianca said grabbing me by the hand. "Let's go do something."

For the rest of the day we hung out and did stuff, just the two of us, and it was like nothing had changed. It was like I was still that little boy that played MythoMagic. Those two days that Bianca was there were the best days of my life. But eventually she had to leave.

I was so upset when she left. I blocked everyone out for a while. I knew she was going to leave but thinking about it is different than it actually happening. For those two days Bianca was at Camp, I had found my happiness. And then she left and it was crushed.

Only one person could comfort me then. I needed Angelina. It wasn't just the fact she was my girlfriend. It was the way she could always make me feel better no matter what. I have no idea how she does it. She just does.

It seemed odd that someone who used to cut herself could make me feel better about myself, but that's Angelina.

I guess the curse really did change her. With the curse none of her scars would stay. That's the thing she hated most. Angelina likes to have her scars to show the mark of a battle. All the cuts and bruises were scars of battle; the scars from Gabe, the battle with herself not to show him how much it hurt.

The scars from the war, the battle to save her friends.

The scars she got in the Underworld, the battle with the stuff down there to save... me.

This defines who she is. By looking at her without the curse you would see at one glance that she was a fighter. And she wasn't afraid to show it. That showed a lot.

It showed Angelina isn't ashamed to show her losses and victories.

It showed Angelina isn't ashamed of her past.

But most of all it shows that...

~Angelina isn't ashamed of who she is~

**How'd you like it? **

**So during the summer I go to camp so I'm giving you two options; write a sequel and posting it in September and updating a ****_lot._**

**Post it during the summer and barely ever update. **

**Please vote for what you want! Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever**


	23. Three simple words

**Hey! This is the final chapter, all that's left is the Epilogue which will be up soon. Enjoy!**

**Three simple words **

Previously: It showed Angelina isn't ashamed to show her losses and victories.

It showed Angelina isn't ashamed of her past.

But most of all it shows that...

~Angelina isn't ashamed of who she is~

Nico's P.O.V.

Those phrases kept running in my mind over and over again. She's not afraid to do or say anything, so why should I? I need to tell her what's on my mind before it's too late. The question is how? I can't just very well go up to her and say it. It has to be done at the right time, I can only do this once. Sure I'll say to her lots if she feels the same way, but if I do it wrong the first time then I'll never say it a second time.

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" I said.

Percy stuck his head in the cabin,"Meeting in the Big House in five. You wanna walk together?"

I nodded my head. I needed to get out of this cabin for once. I haven't left it all day and it's 5:00!

"What were you doing in there all day?" Percy asked me.

"I was just packing," I said. You see today's the second last day of camp, so I decided to pack because I have nothing better to do.

* * *

We walked into the Big House. Everyone was yelling and doing random stuff. We sat down on either side of Angelina. After a few seconds Chiron walked in and everyone shut up and sat down.

"Another summer is done," Chiron started."You all need to decide if you want to stay here at camp or go back home and go to school. Make sure to remind your cabin to also let us know. If you're staying then we'll need your help with building some more things. Think about your decision. It's important."

He finished talking and let us go. Percy and Angelina walked out together, talking in some language that I don't speak. Percy left and went ahead to his cabin, but Angelina went up to our rock.

I followed her up. I had to to tell her this before we parted ways. I wouldn't see her until next summer, maybe even longer than that.

"Angelina," She turned around and looked at me."I love you." I took her hand, pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the lips. When we pulled apart she was glowing. It got so bright I had to look and when looked back she looked... different.

Her hair was died blue at the bottom and had an eagle feather tied into it at the front. She also had a scar from the top of the left side of her face running down to her lip. Not only that her clothes were different; she was wearing jean shorts, a black flowy tank top with a turquoisy-green trident on it and it said Ποσειδώνας (Poseidon in Greek) underneath the trident, black flats and no make up, other than lipgloss. Only one word to describe her. Beautiful.

Angelina's P.O.V.

"Thank you Nico, you broke my curse! And I love you too," I said and kissed him back.

And that's how my whole life changed when Nico said those...

~three simple words~

**So there it was. The Epilogue will just be everyone saying their thoughts and clearing things up from the story. Let me know if you have any questions about something that happened in the story and I'll explain it in the next chapter. Til next time,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	24. Epilogue

**I know this is short but there wasn't much to write. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Nico's P.O.V.

I was really happy with myself for doing that. It took me all summer but I did it and that's what mattered most. I thought about something Angelina had said to me.

"The minute I walked into camp, people judged me. They judged how I looked, what I wore. But no one judged me for me. I don't just want to be the girl cursed be Hades. I want more, you're the first person who got to know me Nico. That's something I appreciate and will never forget," she told me.

And I believed her.

And to this day...

~I haven't regretted it one bit.~

* * *

Angelina's P.O.V.

I walked in the cabin and accidently hit my shelf. My photo album landed on the floor with a thud. I walked over to pick it up and noticed it had fallen open. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Percy and me at Montauk Beach for the first time. We looked so happy in that picture, it was before Gabe abused us, before our lives became a living hell.

I thought back on all the things that happened in my life. The things I'd seen. The things people had said. That was the moment I realized that no matter what happened in my life, I should just get up and keep going.

People called me quite a few things; _ugly, fat, stupid, bitch_ _...slut._

I didn't do anything to make these people say these things. They just decided to take their anger out on me, so they could push me down and feel better about themselves. But no one can do that to me anymore.

If someone says something mean to me, I just hold my head high and keep walking. All they want is a reaction. And I'm not going to give it to them.

I may have gotten rid of the curse but I still wasn't the same as others. But Percy was right. I'm not different. I'm unique.

~And I'm proud of it~

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

Angelina and I were sitting on the beach at camp the night before we had to leave. Neither of us were talking but it was like we were. It didn't feel awkward and silent, it felt like... I don't know. Like old times I guess.

"Look a shooting star," Angelina pointed out to me."Make a wish."

But I didn't have anything to wish for. Nico didn't blame me for his sister's death, Annabeth was my girlfriend, Kronos was defeated and so much more.

I thought about it. Just one month ago I would have wished for Angelina back. Yesterday morning I would have wished to get rid of her curse. But I didn't need to wish for that anymore.

Right now I have everything I could ever wish for.

~I guess miracles do happen~

**So there you have it, my story is now complete! I'm going to write a sequel as well but I'm going to post it in September. I'm not sure what I want to happen but I know it will be in the school year, at their house and Angelina has a son. Please give me ideas if you have any. If you have any questions about this story, something that wasn't clear or have a question for me let me know and if I have a few questions then I'll upload the questions and answers as a new chapter like a Q & A section.**

**Also if you want I can write a different story. Just give me some ideas and if I can I'll write it if I can. I also wrote a Oneshot if you'd like to read it. It's called **_**I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I could go back in time. **_**Goodbye! See you in September and have a great summer,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


	25. AN sequel PLEASE READ

**Ideas for sequel**

**Alright, I know I said I was going to do the sequel during the school but I'm not sure I want to. So I need you to vote; do you want the sequel to be during the school year or the next summer or if you have a different time I could do then I might. I'll make a poll on my profile for this.**

**Also if you could give some ideas for the sequel in a review or private message that would be awesome. Thanks,**

**-Percabethlives4ever **


End file.
